    Fridkin, M. et al. J Pept Res. 58:36-44, 2001    Walsh, C. L. et al. Chem Commun. 48:5575-5577 2012;    Venditto, V. J. et al. Chem Commun. 50:9109-9111, 2013;    Perttu, E. K. et al. J Am Chem Soc. 134:4485-4488, 2012    International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/066012;    International Patent Application Publication No. WO 04/110499;    International Patent Application Publication No. WO 05/094783;    International Patent Application Publication No. WO 07/064857;    International Patent Application Publication No. WO 08/043575;    International Patent Application Publication No. WO10/150004;    International Patent Application Publication No. WO 11/003834;    Adami R C et al. An Amino Acid-based Amphoteric Liposomal Delivery System for Systemic Administrion of siRNA Molecular Therapy 9(6):1141-1151 2011;
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.